


Forget About the Bees

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Antheanine, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Finger Sucking, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd better taste some more, just to be sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> a not-so-anonymous tumblrista prompted: Finger-licking and sucking

"Here, taste this, would you? I added more honey. Put those damn bees to work," Janine proffered one extended index finger, to the tip of which clung a bit of golden batter flecked with bits of vanilla beans. Or were they poppy seeds? Anthea walked around the kitchen island, stood beside Janine and rested one hand on the plump swell of her bottom, steadied Janine's wrist with the other. "I don't know how you talked me into keeping the hives. This could be a lovely property, you know—sipping champagne cocktails on the patio in summer without anything buzzing in your ears, getting into your hair. . ."

Anthea just smirked, drew Janine's hand closer and rolled the tip of her talented tongue around Janine's finger, lingering rather longer than was probably necessary. Poppy seeds. _"Mmm_. . ."

"Not bad, right? Only four more varieties of tea cakes and two biscuits to perfect and I can open the shop." Anthea was still holding Janine's hand in mid air. "Need that back, darling."

"Oh, do you now?" Anthea teased, and the look in her eyes was familiar.

"I'm baking!" Janine protested. "This is my job now!"

"I'd better taste some more, just to be sure," Anthea smirked, and guided Janine's wrist toward the batter bowl. Janine complied, her own lips curling up at the corners despite her scolding. Up came another dollop of the creamy, just-sweet-enough, lemony batter and Anthea fixed her gaze on Janine's eyes as she wrapped Mild Mahogany-frosted lips around her fingertip, circled it with her tongue until it was clean, then tickled the pad of Janine's finger with a fluttering tongue-tip.

"You're incorrigible," Janine tsked, and let the wooden spoon settle into the bowl, grabbed both sides of Anthea's waist and tugged her closer, so their hips touched. Anthea forced her thigh between Janine's, and pressed against her so that Janine caught her breath. Meantime, she had sucked Janine's finger into her mouth to the middle knuckle and was pulling on it, swirling her tongue around it, dragging her bottom teeth across the sensitive pad of Janine's finger.

Janine's hips rolled vaguely, seeking the pressure of Anthea's thigh, and she gasped. Anthea released her finger long enough to murmur, "Delicious. Give me another because soon I'll be riding them." Janine obliged, letting two fingers fall out of the way so Anthea could lick and suck the first two, thrusting her tongue upward between them, slicking them generously, biting down and pulling.

"I have to— _ah!_ —get these cakes in the oven before the batter falls," Janine managed to gasp. Anthea moved to mouth the palm of Janine's hand, and Janine was shocked at how sensitive the skin was as Anthea traced each line with her tongue.

"How long?" Anthea whispered, and tipped her head toward the wall oven.

"Twenty minutes? Twenty-two?"

Anthea stepped around behind Janine then, gestured for her to get busy pouring batter into darling little heart-shaped pans, then reached for the hem of her skirt and slid her hands up Janine's thighs until she found the string at her hip, and pulled down, down, down—sliding Janine's panties down to her ankles and helping her step out of them.

"That should be enough time," Anthea whispered against Janine's neck, one hand guiding her hair aside and then crossing her décolletage to let her fingertips slide over the silky skin of Janine's breast beneath the 'V' of her top.

"Enough time for what?" Janine played along. "Naughty thing."

"Time for me to hoist you up on this worktop, get your knees over my shoulders, and lick you until you come so hard you forget all about the bees," Anthea murmured warmly beneath Janine's ear. "At least twice."


End file.
